Escape
by Sagitarscorpion1
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Batman in general and The Amazing Spider-man 2(after the events). Peter has been worn down by trying to save everyone in New York city, but it still gets to him how he couldn't save the one person he loves, Gwen Stacy. ** Full Summary inside**
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary:** Peter has been worn down by trying to save everyone in New York city, but it still gets to him how he couldn't save the one person he loves, Gwen Stacy. One stormy night Peter was out as Spider man stopping some bank robbers from stealing the Crown Diamond, what he didn't expect was for the place to be completely empty except for a bomb set to go off in exactly 2 seconds. Not having time to escape, Peter's last thought is 'Sorry Aunt May.' Peter wakes up in a dark alley with men slowly approaching him, he notices that his suit is gone and so are his web shooters, last thing he expected was for someone in a black suit with a cape to come flying in to save the day, or well night.

 **Warnings: Attempt at suicide. So if this is a trigger for anyone please don't read.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **** This doesn't follow any timeline. I am just writing a friendship fic, one that gets Peter on his feet again. ****

 **[Peter]**

 _I miss you Gwen. I miss you so much Gwen. I am so sorry I couldn't save you. We will be together soon._

Those were the words were on repeat like a broken record in my mind as I sat atop the Empire State Building overlooking the city. I have been sitting here or hours just listening to my inner thoughts. I have been so run down after her death 6 months ago that I stopped showing up around the city as Spiderman. I needed to escape the life I was forced into.

After some more contemplation of the things always going wrong Peter stood up and peered over the edge, he was ready to be with the love of his life again. So on the count of three, Peter closed his eyes and felt the breeze rush by him as he let himself fall over the edge.

 **[Batman/Bruce Wayne]**

I was doing a nightly patrol in New York to clear my head after a long Business meeting with Stark Industries, clean energy was so hard to establish ground around the country and I thought teaming up with stark would be a good idea. His board members thought differently and so we had a never-ending discussion about repercussions by joining the two companies together on a project such as clean energy. So I suited up and headed out to the rooftops of the city.

I was looking over the city a block away from the Empire State Building when I caught a glimpse of something fluttering at the top. I took out my binoculars to find a boy, no older than 18, looking over the edge deep in thought. This can't be good I thought as a ready my self to grapple my way over to a closer building.

I just reached the building across from the large tower when I see the boy step over the edge of the building and begin to free fall with a calm expression on his face. I couldn't stand by and watch it happen so without further thought I jumped over the edge of the building and shot a grappling hook at the side of the building and swung to catch the falling boy.

As I caught him, he looked up at me. I didn't see thanks in his eyes, I saw a loathing greater than anything I have ever experienced. I swung to the back alley close by to the building I was just swinging from. I let him down gently, but I don't loosen my hold on his arm. I need to find out what was going through his mind, he looked angry on the outside but deep in his eyes there was a longing and sadness.

"What were you thinking?" He looked up at me incredulously.

"What was I doing? Obviously I wanted to fall from the side of the building."

"Why would you want to do that? You are young, you still have a bright future ahead of you."

"Bright future, yeah right. My future is long gone, when she died, I slowly died with her. She was the love of my life; I was even going to ask her to marry me. I have nothing left to live for, so if you could let me go brood and attempt to kill myself again I would truly appreciate it."

He ripped his arm out my grasp and started to sulk away. Resigned to the fact that he is alive for yet another day. As he walked away all I could do was stand there and watch him become a small speck amongst the crowed.

 **A/N: This is just an event that sets the stage for Peter and Bruce to meet officially later on. I hope you enjoy, this is a story I have wanted to write this for a while now and I have finally written the first chapter. Please review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

 **The updates for this story will be smaller chapters because of my other story, but I really would like to continue this story. So here is the next chapter. I know it has been a long wait. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: I would like to thank TheOneGirlNoOneNotices, Golden Bearded Dragon, and ColorsAndWords for reviewing this and inspiring me to finally update the next chapter.**

 **[Bruce]**

I just couldn't stop thinking about the boy I saved. It's been a month and there wasn't any news of the boy in the news or the papers. I guess I can take it as he didn't try again after I foiled his plans in the first place. Who was this girl that he was so distraught after. That sounded like real true love they had even at such a young age.

I tried to find the boy in the police database and any other I could think of, but without any inkling of who the boy is I had no luck thus far. I keep trying day after day, I even hacked into New York's CCTV cameras to get a picture of his face to run through the facial recognition software, but none of the images were clear, he was always looking down and covered by his hoodie.

With a frustrated sigh I stood up and walked from my office down to the Bat cave. Now will be a good time to get out and patrol the city. I suited up and vaulted onto the Batcycle. I zipped out of the cave and into the night. I really need something to punch out my frustrations.

Tonight was a good night full of crime foiling, I really needed something to punch. I stopped 2 bank robberies, 1 purse snatcher, and a small gang of arsonists. I feel like the crime has decreased in difficulty of the past few weeks. But then again my mind has been elsewhere since meeting that young man. I just reached the cave when an idea hit me. I should look for the young girl who died, maybe that will give me an idea of who I stopped that night.

I removed my suit and stored it away. I sat in my chair down in the cave and searched the supercomputer I had built to hack into every database possible. There will be bound to be a clue or hint as to who the mysterious man is. I started off by searching females in the age range of 17-19 then placed it to search within the vicinity of Manhattan and ones that have passed away in the past 2 years. I was rewarded with 5 entries matching my description. I scrolled through the names and crossed off the three girls who died in a car crash together driving back from a beach vacation. They didn't seem the likely candidates for the young man. I looked at the last entries. Briefly flicking through the files I paused when I came across the one that looked interesting.

 _Name: Stacey, Gwen_

 _Age: 18 (DECEASED)_

 _Occupation: Researcher Assistant at OSCORP_

 _Father: Stacey, George DECEASED_

 _High School: Midtown Science High School_

 _Gwen Stacey was a brave woman. She helped save the state with her father, a police officer for the state of New York, by helping Spiderman create the antidote to the Lizard's transforming toxin. She was a brilliant mind, but sadly died 6 months ago when a clock tower collapsed during a fight between Spiderman and the Green Goblin. Spiderman was unable to save her in time as the building was crumbling around them._

Wow this girl had some adventures and was probably close to this Spiderman. That's it! She was dating Spiderman, and if I am right. That kid I saved is Spiderman, how else would he explain for his ability to get that high outside of the Empire State building? And truth be told, I haven't seen the Spiderman around lately, so that is another reason to look at the sulky and depressed kid I saved. This still doesn't give me any details of who this kid is. Maybe I should look at the school she went to, maybe the kid went there with her.

I scrolled through the Midtown High School Yearbook for the last graduating class. I came upon a picture of Gwen and a boy kissing at the Valentine Dance. This must be the boy she was dating. I looked at the cation, " _Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker at the Valentine's Day Dance."_

Now I know who the boy is, let me see what information I can pull up on him.

 _Name: Peter Parker_

 _Age: 18_

 _Occupation: Photographer for the Daily Bugle_

 _Parents: Deceased, lives with his Aunt_

 _High School: Midtown Science High School_

 _College: Empire State University_

He seems like a good enough kid, he was second in school to Gwen. He is really smart and excels in science and math. He was offered a scholarship to attend NYU and a job at OSCORP and Stark Industries. But he gave it all up to stay close by to his Aunt May, the only family he had left. He started losing interest in his studies after Gwen died. He gave up everything after that. Poor kid, all the things he had the go through; he kind of sounds like me losing his parents at a young age.

I'll look into him some more tomorrow. Maybe even visit him as Bruce and offer him a job at Wayne Corp as a top researcher after looking at his achievements and grades in school. Maybe even offer the change of scenery as an excuse for him to move and come out of his depressed state. I'll see what happens tomorrow.

 **[3rd POV]**

It was a bustling morning at Wayne Enterprises. The workers were rushing around with files and papers sticking out at the edges in disarray. The tables in each cubicle were strewn with papers too, as if they were backed up and not enough workers were there to complete their necessary assignments. The top executives on the Board for Wayne Enterprises were assembled with questioning looks on their face as they decided who actually called this meeting. The workers knew something was happening, something big, when the Board al get together in Conference Room A. It was the largest Conference Room only used for large business meetings and decisions.

It was a quarter to nine when the elevator dinged and everyone in the office stopped in their tracks to see who arrived. Almost everyone was there early because their day started at 8 AM and it was work suicide to show up late when the bosses were there. What the employees weren't expecting was for the elusive bachelor Bruce Wayne to step out of the elevator. He was well dressed in a black three-piece suit and well polished Oxfords. He radiated an air of importance, yet calm and collected. He sauntered straight into the Conference Room A without even a glance around. He was determined to do something special, but he needed the support for it.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I have called this meeting today to discuss a new job opportunity I have just thought of. Actually I guess it would be more of an internship, but it's tailored to every department, not just one. It's for college students and give them experience in a workplace setting. I had one promising young man in mind for the position, but it can be open to all students who apply. I think it would be a good idea to have only 2 openings, so we are not over loaded with split tasks. Do you men agree with this proposition?"

The head of the Board looked to his colleagues, they had no qualms about his new proposition and you could clearly see that in their facial expressions and slight nods of the head. The head of the Board looked to Bruce Wayne and said, "We accept your proposition, we will have the marketing team design an ad and send it to all the Universities in the State."

"Thank you for your time gentlemen, that is all. Have a good day." With that said Bruce Wayne turned and headed out the same double glass doors he came through and back into the elevator with a lighter step in his gait and a small hidden smile upon his face.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
